Niku Serenity/Image Gallery
Profiles 55960DAD-FBD2-46AD-B255-83F96CDB663F.jpeg|Serenity and Astro Profiles 5AE1F510-361C-453E-B39C-31CC5A7D7C87.jpeg|Serenity Niku’s Official Profile E9DF24C4-8DC9-4448-BFBC-BFB1B1CBA9CE.jpeg|Serenity Niku’s Official Concept Art 9ABDA709-F365-4882-9894-D014C246B9BD.jpeg|Cure Astro’s Official Profile 1656E72F-3A7E-4212-8979-6DB8F2D97FCA.jpeg|Cure Astro’s Official Concept Art Cure Astro in Gacha Life.png|Cure Astro's Official Gacha Life profile 08E48913-C004-4B6B-83AB-9615BE65EAF0.jpeg|Serenity’s other outfit profile Screenshots Serenity Niku E50B1727-D496-4A68-A11E-66A40B960D31.jpeg|Serenity in the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Theme Song F81BDDB0-F920-40FC-832A-992CD7A264CA.jpeg|Serenity in the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Theme Song with her Star Color Pendant D75CFDF0-7C2B-4BD9-A04F-64BFBE4174D5.jpeg|Serenity seeing Fuwa in trouble 5F586482-EDBF-4D7F-9941-86139CAD5E23.jpeg|Serenity before she receives her transformation items 38B36994-AA56-416C-8776-F36C4DA78E7D.jpeg|Serenity’s Star Color Pendant and Star Color Pen appear D7D35D91-2F45-40CB-B907-27A7B4FD7AC5.jpeg|Serenity protecting Fuwa DBB02227-C5B2-497A-AF49-BF04F5D7FB7A.jpeg|Serenity protecting Fuwa with cuts and bruises Serenity reaches out for the items.png|Serenity about to accept the transformation items 3BF09369-006B-4015-8A63-63B1EB4E6DC0.jpeg|Serenity about to accept the transformation items(Paint over edition) E7460AA3-98E7-474C-9221-D1FCC13C2420.jpeg|Serenity transforming into Cure Astro(old) 5E4D0BD0-CCB6-45D5-A53F-504667CB61B8.jpeg|A closeup of Serenity transforming into Cure Astro(old) 4662DB26-F969-41EB-A38E-DD3B2B1103A1.jpeg|Serenity transforming into Cure Astro 089943C2-279E-44BA-9183-5795A47AED6F.jpeg|A closeup of Serenity transforming into Cure Astro 453F4224-A625-49B7-BE70-72497E4F1F37.jpeg|More Serenity transforming into Cure Astro AB176797-B0B5-43B5-8608-1B777452F5EE.jpeg|A closeup of More Serenity transforming into Cure Astro 6B1FDDC1-338A-4F80-90B1-5476A6800A5E.jpeg|Serenity ties her hair up in her transformation C03F1B28-8F8D-45D4-A390-730180ABF528.jpeg|Serenity ties her hair up(+items) Serenity_and_Vega_hiding.png|Serenity and Vega hiding from Riku in episode 2(by StarPrecure) Serenity and Madoka transform.png|Serenity and Madoka transforming together(old) F7595442-A0DD-4F28-BEF2-4ABE35DB01F6.jpeg|Serenity and Madoka transforming together CB100DFD-6A86-4769-802F-EF89B2B46C35.jpeg|Another picture of Serenity and Madoka transforming together 4FBFCFB8-797F-4230-A645-A4887199DEAF.jpeg|Serenity considering jumping off the roof in episode 3 STPCOC03 Serenity hearing Kitsudeme read her diary.png|Serenity hearing Kitsudeme read her diary in episode 3 9E574A7A-6DA4-44D0-81C3-E839043EDC3A.jpeg|Serenity and Vega 175CA5A0-C317-4F1B-BEED-FCCBEDF15A0A.jpeg|Serenity and Vega transforming together in episode 3 STPCOC04 Serenity and Vega eating Star Donuts.png|Serenity and Vega eating Star Donuts in episode 4 Untitled67.png|The cures transforming in episode 6 STPCOC08 Serenity giving a thumbs up.jpeg|Serenity giving a thumbs up in episode 8 STPCOC08 Serenity saying that she's fine with her current role.jpeg|Serenity saying she's fine with just being the bait in episode 8 STPCOC12 Serenity falls in the snow.jpeg|Serenity falls down in the snow in episode 12 STPCOC12 Kitsudeme helps Serenity up.jpeg|Serenity is helped up by Kitsudeme in episode 12 STPCOC12 Serenity shocked by Kitsudeme's words.jpeg|Serenity hears Kitsudeme call her a "Warrior Princess" in episode 12 VegaandSerenity.png|Serenity and Vega (made by Fynxfan) D63D8FA2-B0D7-495B-A67C-5B6DC11834B8.jpeg Cure Astro Cure Astro in the OP.png|Cure Astro in the OP E966EA18-BD19-4FA5-825A-E2704E9CA429.jpeg CC4BB470-1753-4938-9F58-C1FF82DC03F4.jpeg C1956C2F-F715-4DFE-A04D-E440E26BDC9D.jpeg|Cure Astro after her transformation sequence 413112B4-FE6B-4E35-BEF7-D828330FBCFC.jpeg|Astro using Astro Meteor B237897A-E3C6-4ACB-8CAE-D92BFC26BF18.jpeg|Cure Astro spinning her finger in Astro Meteor 7465C98C-2722-4F07-A655-A937F15D1F47.jpeg|Cure Astro mimicking Kitsudeme in episode 1 0C065CF7-8908-4577-B06F-4C5714104922.jpeg|Cure Astro after being thrown by Kitsudeme in episode 2 STPCOC09 Cure Astro holding the Star Tablet.jpeg|Cure Astro holding the Star Tablet at the end of episode 9 STPCOC14 Astro and Heideri talking.jpeg|Astro with Heideri in episode 14 Gacha Life Screenshots A funny scene with Astro, Genesis, and Nova.png|A funny scene with Cure Astro, Cure Genesis and Cure Nova Items 4C294266-F05C-4FED-8732-E767C4EC6003.png|A part of Serenity’s Star Color Pen 9D48CBB2-FB2E-46C4-8FDD-C73DAC2717D3.png|Serenity’s Star Color Pen 4CA64A2E-B08A-4A95-85FF-67854014F396.png|Serenity’s Star Color Pen with a customized red star OCSquadPendant.png|The OC Squad Star Color Pens as toys 38B36994-AA56-416C-8776-F36C4DA78E7D.jpeg|Serenity’s Star Color Pendant and Star Color Pen appear Serenity reaches out for the items.png|Serenity about to accept the items 3BF09369-006B-4015-8A63-63B1EB4E6DC0.jpeg|Serenity about to accept the items(Paint over edition) STPC Fanmade Color Charge Serenity's Star Color Pendant.png|Serenity's Star Color Pendant STPC Fanmade Color Charge Serenity's pendant top pops up.png|The pendant top pops up STPCOC Color Charge Serenity inserts her pen into her pendant.png|Serenity inserts her pen into her pendant STPC Fanmade Color Charge Serenity presses her pen against her pendant.png|Serenity pressing her pen against her pendant STPC Fanmade Color Charge Serenity holds her pen against her pendant.png 96A2CE44-95DC-4072-8416-4BF4E9CC6BE6.png|Serenity waving her Star Color Pen(old) STPC Fanmade Color Charge Serenity waving her Star Color Pen.png|Serenity waving her Star Color Pen STPCOC13 Serenity's pendant turns to Ophiuchus.jpeg|The upgraded version of the Star Color Pendant pointing to Ophiuchus Extra Fan Art Cure_Astro.png|Cure Astro(by Fynxfan) 2019 02 20 Kleki.png|Cure Astro(by CureFlora0909) Untitled37.png|Serenity and Astro by StarPrecure Untitled42.png|Serenity in a Galaxy dress by StarPrecure Untitled62.png|Mirai, Hoshiko, and Serenity by StarPrecure Untitled67.png|Hoshiko, Vega, Ella Marie, and Serenity transforming together by StarPrecure STPCOC All the cures.jpg|The OC Squad by CureFlora0909 2019 05 13 Kleki (2).png|Serenity fanart by Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Misc. 5DB263DC-EF9C-4575-A9A7-3FE7C11FD938.jpeg|An iconic picture of Cure Astro 3219902A-9B20-4377-BAF3-59680BFDC65B.jpeg|An iconic picture of Cure Astro with green in her eyes Cure Astro in Gacha Life.png|Cure Astrowith Gacha Life Cure Astro badge.png|Cure Astro Badge made by CureKaguya Cure Astro Keychain.png|Cure Astro Keychain made by CureFlore0909 Cure Astro Red Line Art.png|Cure Astro Line Art made by HoshinaStar Cure Astro T-Shirt.png|Cure Astro T-shirt made by HoshinaStar Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Images Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Red Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:User:CureShiningSong